Love - You and I
by Silveramanda282
Summary: Childhood friends who stuck together like glue & paper. Dated at age 13. Seperated after 1 year of dating. No contact for 2 years... meeting back again in Highschool. ! New Chapter Each Week ! . (Sometimes earlier)
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for the voting! Jelu has won! Ugh, I spoiled it but whatever! **_

**_Based off : Suki Desu Suzuki-kun!_**

**_Diclaimer: silv doesn't own Fairy Tail. But in a land called imagination, silv owns_**_ **fairy tail .**_

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

_"Jelly-chan!" A young blonde yelled, sticking her tongue out. "I told you not to call me that, Lu!" A young blue-haired shouted, irritated. _

_"Fine...catch me first Jelly-chan!" The blonde exclaims, running away. The bluenette ran full speed to the blonde and grabbed the end of her shirt. _

_"Awe, you ruined the fun...Jellal-chan." Lucy emphasized 'chan' , while sticking out her tongue. "Hey! Cut out the chan too!" Jellal yells, chasing the young blonde._

_"Ah, they're both so cute.." Layla comments, staring at her daughter and Grandine's son. _

_"They stick together like glue." Grandine says, smilingly lovingly at the two kids and cradling her second baby, Wendy._

_"I hope one day they end up together... I can see it's gonna happen someday.." Layla mutters. Grandine smiled and looked up at the sky._

_"We should get going ... the sky's turning dark and dinner is almost time." Grandine says, staring at the sky turning dark._

_"How about you guys join us for dinner?" Layla questions. Grandine smiles brightly at her friend. "If you don't mind that is."_

_Layla shook her head. "Kids! It's almost dinner! Come back in!" The young kids ran back inside._

_The Heartfilia and Fernandes's are both rich. The young kid's parents knew each other since high school. Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde met Jellal at age 2. They've been close friends for 3 years now. Never apart for even a day._

* * *

><p><em>[Dinner Time] Normal POV<em>

_"Thank you for letting us have dinner with you guys tonight." Mystogan, father of Jellal and Wendy says._

_"We always love you guys staying to eat dinner with us." Jude smiles. Two hands both reached for the same chicken. "Hey! Jellal that was mine!" Lucy says. "Nope. I took it first!" He replies._

_"Fine...at least share." Lucy pouts. Jellal sighed and gave her half. _

_"...there's a storm outside." Grandine comments, looking at the window._

_"How about you guys stay with us for the night." Layla advised. Grandine shook her head. "We already stayed for dinner, we don't want to bother you guys anymore."_

_"No, we insist." Jude says._

_"Thanks a lot, you guys a truly good friends." Grandine comments. _

_[Night time]_

_A certain blonde sneaked out her room and tiptoed into one of the guest rooms. "Jellal?" _

_"Yes?" _

_The blonde looked down embarrassed, "I don't wanna sleep alone." The blue-haired sighed. Even at same age, he was more mature than Lucy in a whole new level._

_"Fine." He says, patting the other side of the queen sized bed. Lucy smiled brightly and climbed up on the bed. She snuggled near him. "Night Lu." Jellal says._

_"Night...Jelly. I lov..." the blonde says, drifting off to sleep leaving her sentence unfinished._

* * *

><p><em>8 years later. (Jellal : 13 yrs old. Lucy : 13 yrs old)<em>

"Jellal? Arent you scared?" Lucy asks, looking at her new school's gate. The sign read : Fiore Primary.

"Nope, I heard the school has an amazing basketball coach! I hope I pass to make it into the team." Jellal replies. Lucy smiled at her best friend.

"Let's move." Jellal says, taking her hand and dragging her to the office. Whispers of the new transfers spreaded around the school like wildfire.

* * *

><p>Erza's POV<p>

"Hey, Erza!" Mira shouts. I turned around, "What is it, Mira?"

"There's two new transfers, Gramps wants you to show them around. One boy and one girl. They seem close, maybe siblings?" Mira says.

I nodded and took off.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Enjoy it here at Fiore Primary! Oh wait, call me gramps! I don't like the sound of Principal Makarov." Makarov says to the two young teens.

"Ok...Gramps." Lucy says uncertainly. "Heeeheehee another beautiful young girl." Makarov grins.

"Gramps, I'm here." A scarlet haired teen says.

"Oh, Erza your just in time." Makarov says.

* * *

><p>Erza's POV<p>

Right when I walked in, the blue-haired caught my eye. He was undeniably handsome, and the red tattoo made him look even more handsome.

I fell in love at first sight. I ripped my attention from him back to Gramps. "This is Lucy Heartfilia." Gramps gestured to a young blonde. She's beautiful, I thought.

"This is Jellal Fernandes." Gramps pointed to the blue-haired. Jellal...I thought repeating the name. "Ok, follow me." I said.

"This is the library...

During my time showing the two around, I did sneak glances at the blue-haired. But I also noticed how close Lucy and Jellal were.

They weren't siblings, are they dating? I thought. I pushed my jealousy aside and continued showing the two around.

* * *

><p>Gray's POV<p>

"Gray-sama! Let's go to class together!" My number one fangirl, Juvia Lockser exclaims. I shook my head and pushed her away.

It's been only one month here at Fiore Primary but the girls are sticking on me like glue. I strolled down the hall but a scarlet haired beauty caught my eye.

I watched as she kindly rejected a boy holding flowers. I don't know but, she just seems to catch my attention. I walked to a girl.

"Y-yes , Gray-kun?" The brunette shyly says. I pointed to the scarlet haired. "Do you know that girl?" The brunette nodded. "She's really popular, a lot of boys like her not only because of her beauty but her cool personality. Her name is Erza Scarlet."

I nodded in thanks. Erza...Scarlet. I thought. She's very interesting.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

It was lunch time and I couldn't find a certain blue-haired so, I went to the roof and sat there humming.

I made friends easily, surprisingly. Levy McGarden, she was a bookworm like me. Cana, she was a juice addictive.

I started singing for no reason and dancing. I've always had an idol, Mira Strauss. She was a beautiful model and singer and she was only 14 years old. Many people who met her says she's extremely kind. One day, I hope I'm like her...

"I didn't know you can sing."

I turned around and faced a blue-haired. "W-well, I'm not that good." I said shyly.

Jellal laughed, "I saw a singing competition poster. You should sign up."

I stared at him in shock. "I-i can't.." I replied. He tilted his head, "And why can't you?"

"..I'm just not good enough." I said in disappointment. "Lu, do it for me." Jellal says, patting my back. I looked at him in disbelief. "For you?"

He nodded. For Jellal...I'll do anything. I thought. I nodded "Fine...for you." He smiled and started telling me about his classes.

I'll do anything for Jellal... because I love him.

* * *

><p>Erza's POV<p>

School's over and I'm peacefully walking home until...

"Hey! Erza!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see a raven haired that was handsome just as Jellal. Who was he again? Gary?...**(Poor Gray...she doesn't even know you.)**

"U-um yes? Gary?..." I said uncertainly. He laughed. "My name's Gray. I was hoping we can be friends." He says.

I stated at him for a second before responding, "Sure.."

He smiled brightly, "So what do you like?...

We got to know each other a lot... but, it just didn't click like it did for Jellal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short? Totally. Will it be longer next time? Of course! Can you guys tell me how I did on my first chapter? If I did any mistakes pls notify me! Any questions? I'll answer them all! I honestly love you guys! Remember to follow, review &amp; favorite!<em>**

**_Check out my other stories: One turning two & 1 Stone In a pile of 8 chains!_**

**_~silv_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry if the updates on my two other stories are taking a while and the date keeps changing! Thank you for those who followed, reviewed and favorited. **_

_**Disclaimer: Silv doesn't own Fairy Tail but, far far in a land called imaginationnnn Silv owns Fairy Tail**_

_**Three-sisters-one-account : Yes, i did make Lucy say 'Jelly-chan' on purpose.**_

Jellal's POV

I waited patiently for Lucy to finish her audition. 2 minutes pasted...someone lightly tapped on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Erza.

"Is someone sitting here?" Erza asks, pointing to the seat next to me. I shook my head and replied. "Nope." She nodded and sat down.

"I was hoping we get to know each other better. Hmm, let's start from the top." Erza says, bringing out her hand. "Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet." I shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Jellal Fernandes." I said.

Our hands separated. "So, tell me about yourself." She says. About myself?...

"Well," I started. "I'm 13. Almost 14 soon, my favorite color is blue...obviously. My best friend is Lucy. And I wish I'll be an amazing basketball player." I said. I turned to her. "Your turn."

She nods. "I'm the same age as you. My favorite color...you can tell. I'm adopted and I'm still learning more about martial arts."

"Adopted?" I ask. She nods. "My mom and dad died when I was 2. Gramps adopted me." Gramps? The principal?!

I was about to respond until, "Jelly-chan! Guessss whaat~~" Lucy skipped happily, twirling me around. I sighed, "You passed?"

She nods up and down childishly. "Now, give me the candy you promised." I sighed and searched through my pockets. I promised her that if she passed I'll buy her favorite candy.

I took the candy out and gave it to her. She squealed in joy and grabbed it in a flash. So immature... I thought. "Oh hello, Erza-san!" Lucy says.

Erza waves. "Well I should get going. See you around." We waved at the scarlet-haired watching her figure grow smaller. "Jellal~ let's share!" Lucy says, breaking the candy in half. I smiled and nodded in thanks.

The candy was sweet and fragile... just like Lucy.

* * *

><p>Erza's POV<p>

I sighed, I admit I was jealous at how close Lucy and Jellal were.

"Erza!" I turned around and faced Gray. "Oh hi." I greeted bluntly. "Wanna do something together?" Gray asks. "Sorry, being part of the student council is hard work and I need to finish paperwork. Maybe next time?" I say.

His face fell down and he simply nodded. "Next time right?" He asks. I nod. He grinned and patted my head. "I'll wait till you have time."

"Thanks Gray.." I said

"Well, ok see ya." Gray says, before going back to his friends. I gave one glance at Jellal and Lucy who were sharing the candy.

I sighed and walked into the student council room. As usual my mailbox is full of love confessions.

I quickly read all the letters, my friends tell me to throw them away if I don't return the feelings but I always thought it would be more respectful to read them all.

Hmm, they we're always the usual 'I like you' or 'I love you' with cheesy compliments after.

I quickly skimmed through remembering to read the names of the writer as well, there was one letter that caught my eye.

_Dear Erza,_

_I don't know you much but, from the moment I saw you I thought you we're really interesting and I hope we could good friends. _

_- ?_

Whoa, I haven't gotten a 'let's be friends' letter for a while... I thought, putting the letter in my bag. I wonder who wrote it...

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Mom.. can't you postpone it for a while?" I ask my mom. "Lucy, I did this for 13 years straight...and that's all the time they can give me, you have 2 years left." My mom says.

"But.." I start, cut off by my mom. "Nope. It's not permanent, Lu." Layla tries to reason. "Ok two years left?" I ask again.

She nods. "Fine..." I sighed. Only two years left.. I needa tell Jellal.

"Ok, I'm gonna go over to Jellal's, k?" I questioned. My mom just smiles as a 'yes'. I grabbed my shoes and quickly wore the pair of shoes on and ran to Jellal's.

We lived in the same neighborhood so it barely took much time.

I rang on the door bell. "Oh, Lucy dear are you here to visit Jellal?" One of the Fernandes maids ask. I greeted her and nodded.

I ran up to Jellal's room. "Hi Luce. What are you here for? Need help on homework?" He jokes. I gulped, confessing to someone is hard if you have chances of total rejection. **(Fangirls* btw I know this is going way to fast but there's a reason.)**

"Luce?" Jellal asks again. I sighed thinking, ignoring Jellal's stare. Do I do it the cool way? For example... 'Me. You. Together.' ? Nah that's not me... ugh this is so hard.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

I sweat dropped as Luce was tapping on her chin thinking. This awkward silence though...

I watch her sigh and she faced me. "Jellal, I've liked you since we were little kids...what do you think of me?"

'Ugh, do I hug her ?! Or do I say 'I like you too.' But then it would be awkward silence. In movies they start staring at each other and smiling but in reality...it becomes awkward.

This is hard. Wait wait, cool it Jellal. "I like you too." I smiled. -Silence-...I was tackled down. Lucy was laughing and smiling.

Oh yeah that's right, nothings ever awkward with Lucy. "Sooo, are we dating?" She asks. Hmm are we?...

"I guess we are." I answer. "W-well, can I see you practice basketball?" Lucy asks. I nod and smile.

"There's this guy named Gray and he's pretty good, he's on the other team." I say. "Gray? I heard of him...many of my classmates say he's handsome, talented and rich." Lucy says.

We talked about random stuff while I practiced, even dating nothing really changes except Lucy became more special.

* * *

><p>Erza's POV<p>

I walked home humming. I bumped into someone, I quickly bowed and said, "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

The person laughed and I looked up. Gray.

"It's fine." He says, helping me pick up my stuff. When he bent down I saw a certain blue-haired with Lucy, I watched Jellal practice with Lucy complimenting him.

Are they really not dating? They seem like a happy couple to me...I thought, jealous.

* * *

><p>Gray's POV<p>

I noticed Erza staring off somewhere. I followed her gaze and saw the person she was looking at was a blue-haired boy.

Could it be she likes him? Isn't he the new kid who transferred just yesterday?" I thought.

I narrowed my eyes. He was on the opposing basketball team. What is it that makes Erza attracted to him?

She kept staring at him that made me annoyed. I tapped on her shoulders, making her jump. "Oh, sorry. Thanks, for helping me." Erza says.

I nodded, my gaze still on the blue-haired. I turned my attention to Erza who continued walking home. I walked to the place the blue-haired was practicing, I purposely bumped into him.

"What is it so special about you?" I whisper. He gives me a confused look, I walked by glancing at the blonde girl before walking back home.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

What is it so special about you? Is that what he asked? I thought. "He should've said sorry at least..." Lucy mumbles.

I laughed. "It's fine, I didn't get hurt either way." I said, shooting another ball at the hoop.

'Well, I guess." Lucy says, just then a browned-haired man walked by with an ice-cream cart.

"Jellal! Let's buy ice cream!" Lucy says, childishly pointing to the cart. I sighed and rolled my eyes, Lucy never changes.

"Hi! I'll take the strawberry one!" Lucy says. "I'll take blueberry." I sighed. "That will be 3.47 dollars please." The ice cream man says.

Lucy takes out a five dollar bill but I stopped her and whispered in her ear, "We're dating, I'll buy it."

She stares at me before blushing, I took that as a sign of yes and paid the man. "I could've paid..." Lucy mumbles.

"But you didn't." I said. She smashed her ice cream cone on my cheeks. "Sorry, Jelly-chan. My hands slipped." She smiles sweetly.

"Slipped huh?" I said, smashing mine on hers. "Oops, mine did too."

"Gee, thanks." She replies sarcastically. I licked her cheek. "What are you doing?" She says, smacking my head. "Ouch. You can't waste ice cream." I said, rubbing my head.

"But were in public!" Lucy whispers. "And? Don't all couples do this?" I ask. "Not all..." She mumbles.

"Too bad." I said, licking again. This somehow turned into an ice cream war... dating or not, being with Lucy will always be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yaaas, I finished . Was it ok? Thanks for to all the people who followed! And yaas it's going a bit too fast but every chapter has a purpose. Remember they're still in middle school. If I made mistakes please tell me. If you have questions just review I'll answer them! 1 stone in a pile of 8 chains will update tomorrow!<strong>_

_**Review = motivation = story ongoing = happy readers = happy writer = faster chapters **_

_**~ silv**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Almost 30 followers and only on chapter 3! Thanks for those who reviewed. And please enjoy this chapter! [Check out my other stories]**_

Erza's POV

I trudged to school quietly humming. I saw a flash of blue hair. My eyes widened when I saw Jellal and Lucy walking together holding hands. They always do that...it doesn't mean they're dating.. are they? I thought, pushing my jealousy away.

"They're cute together aren't they? I heard they're dating now." Gray says, suddenly appearing behind me. I looked at the concrete and nodded slowly.

He stared at me for a while before saying, "They fit together perfectly."

I tried my best to not cry, it was pathetic I liked Jellal this much when I only met him three days ago. He just seemed so nice, kind, smart and no doubt he was cute.

"In-sep-a-ra-ble." Gray says, saying each part of the word slowly as if he was provoking me. Jealousy and sadness overwhelmed me, I quickly turned away dropping one tear behind me.

I continued walking to the school gates not saying goodbye to Gray.

* * *

><p>Gray's POV<p>

I watched Erza walk away leaving a tear behind her tracks. I stared at the tear for a long time before stomping on it.

So it's true, she does like that blue head. What's so special about him?! I thought. I felt a little guilty for making Erza cry but, it was the only way to find out.

I watched the blonde and blue laughing together. I only met Erza for 3 days... I thought sighing. I walked to the school gates not forgetting to glare at the blue-haired before turning and walking again.

He gave me a confused look which made me scowl deeper.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

What's up with him? Yesterday he bumped into me and asked why I'm so special. Now he's glaring at me?

I wonder if this had to do with me being on the opposing basketball team.. I thought.

"Jellal? You ok?" Lucy asks, waving her hand in front of me. I nodded. "You have basketball practice today right?" She asks, tilting her head cutely.

"Yeah, you're coming right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup! We should get going now. Don't wanna be late on the third day.." She mumbles, walking a bit faster.

I speeded up. "Awe, I wish we can skip and hang out." I said, honest.

Lucy blushed and just sighed. "I'll see you after school." She says, waving. She stopped and faced me.

'U-um.." Lucy stutters, she rises on her toes and gave me a soft kiss. My eyes widened at the sudden contact.

"U-um, bye!" Lucy says, quickly dashing. I smiled and placed my hand at the spot she kissed.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Hey Lucy! Want one?" Cana asks, shoving a juice box at my red blushing face. "N-no thanks." I said, shaking my head sideways.

"Lu-chan, are you gonna see the basketball practice today?" Levy asks. "Yeah, are you?" I questioned, grabbing my binder.

"Yup! I'll be watching Gajeel!" Levy spoke in hush tone. "Gajeel?" I ask. "Her lil crush. He's a scary looking guy." Cana answers.

"He's not that scary!" Levy defended. "He only has one piercing anyways." ** (For now Levy.)**

"He needs a haircut though. His hair is even longer than mine!" Cana says, showing her brown wavy hair. "Longer than yours?" I asked in confusion. "Yeah, black long hair that he always puts in a ponytail." Cana explains.

"H-hey! I think it's actually cool..." Levy mumbles. "Love sick people these days..." Cana said, shaking her head.

"Well at least I'm not a juice addict!" Levy points out. Cana hugged her juice boxes and shouted, "Hey! Don't offend my babies!"

I laughed at the scene while Levy rolls her eyes.

Just then, a guy with dark blue hair walked in, he gave a glance at me before sitting. "That's Gray Fullbuster... captain of the B Team in our school. B Team and A Team were always competing to show which team is better. Ever since Gray enrolled here, B Team hasn't lost for a while." Levy explains. So that's the guy? I thought. In a blink, it was already lunch time.

The metal staircase creaked as I walked up to the roof. There wasn't a rule we can't go up, it's just no one ever wants to be up here.

I sat on the benches and ate my salad peacefully watching the view, I waited for Jellal to come up. Yesterday we both agreed we would go up to the roof together at lunch.

I was nervous since I kissed him today...what if I totally messed up and he thought it was gross? I sighed. You worry so much when you date...

The roof door open and there stood, Gray. Wait Gray? I thought. "You." He says, pointing at me.

"U-uh?" I said, so smartly. "Always try your best to keep your love relationship with that blue dude. You hear me?!" He shouts, looking directly in my eye.

"U-um...I'll try.." I said hesitantly. He sighed in relief and looked at me again. "One more question. What is it you like about him?"

I thought about it for a while. "He's caring, nice, smart, amazing and more that I can't explain. I'm lucky to be with him"

Gray stared at me for a while before turning. "K. Keep what I said in mind."

The door opened and there stood a panting Jellal. I saw Gray glared at him before walking past the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

What's Gray doing here? I thought.

"Err.." Lucy says. I sighed and smiled, to think she's actually nervous just because she gave me a kiss.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Lucy mumbles, looking down. I stared at her making her nervous. "Why are you saying sorry?" I ask.

"I-i don't know..." She says. I smiled, "Awe, I enjoyed it. Let's kiss more often!" I said, honestly.

"M-more?" She questions, looking up with wide eyes. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheeks and grinned widely. "That's two now!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a soft smile. "Jelly! My mom made us your favorite lunch!" She exclaims, tackling me and shoving lasagna in my mouth.

I chewed and swallowed. "I could have choked!"

She gave me a mischievous grin. "But you didn't." She points out. "One day I might." I added sarcastically. "Hai hai! Here's more!~" Lucy enthusiastically sang.

"Ahhh." I said, opening my mouth. "Your such a baby" Lucy giggles.

* * *

><p>"Go change!" The coach of A Team yells. I headed to the shower room, B and A shared shower rooms so, many arguments were always heard in here.<p>

I walked to my locker avoiding fights and grabbed my uniforms. I went into the bathroom stalls and quickly changed clothing.

"We're on tight schedule today! Due to people fighting," Coach Makarov booms, he was principal during school time but basketball coach after at the boys who were fighting, "No warm ups today brats! All you get is 1 minute of stretching! Move it!"

After stretching, I looked over to the stands and there was Lucy and a short blue-haired girl. She waved at me. I gave her a small faint smile before turning my attention to the coach.

"Ok! Split into two teams!" Coach Makarov shouts.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Which one is the Gajeel you're talking about?" I whisper. There was one extremely hostile looking guy, but I couldn't imagine sweet tiny Levy like him.

"That's the one." Levy whispers, pointing to the one that looked extremely hostile. He always had a scowl on his face and the red narrowed eyes made it more scary.

"T-that guy?" I ask. Levy nodded happily. "He doesn't seem like the type for you..." I mumbled. "He looks like that on the outside, but inside he's a big softy that can't even handle crying girls!" Levy giggled.

Really? He doesn't look like a softy.. oh well, you can't judge people on the outside.

We talked during the practice, while watching as well.

"Well, I need to go home now, bye Lu!" Levy says hurriedly, rushing outside. I waited for Jellal to change. He walked out the locker room.

"You did great!" I praised, using a wet cloth to dab his sweaty face. "Thanks." He smiles, drinking water.

"Ew, now let's walk home fast. You need a shower..." I teased, wrinkling my nose and spraying perfume around the air.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Gray's POV<p>

"Gray-sama! Juvia made you a bento!" Juvia squeals, showing her bento. I sighed and grabbed my backpack.

"No thanks." I replied, disappointing her. I walked away leaving Juvia disappointed. "Caring...Nice...smart..and amazing huh?" I mumbled.

I could be caring, nice, smart, and amazing! So, why is it Erza won't notice me! And I have my own fanclub, doesn't that mean girls see me cute too?!

I kicked the pebbles frustrated. I sighed and continued walking home.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

"Welcome back, Jellal-sama!" The maid greeted. I greeted her back.

"Jellal, go take a shower now! You stink!" Lucy comments. I rolled my eyes in return, I wasn't near offended. My mom would always say the same thing.

I sighed and walked up my room and grabbed a newly fresh pair of clothing and made my way into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I hummed while sitting on the comfortable couch.

"Hello, Lucy dear!" Grandine greets, walking out from the kitchen. "Hello, Mrs. Fernandes" I greeted back.

She shook her head slightly and said, "Call me mama! Might as well get used to it right?" Grandine winks.

I gave her startled look. "W-what?"

"I'm kidding, Lucy dear. Jellal told me you and him are now dating! I always knew one day it would happen!" Grandine squeals.

I sweat-dropped.

Grandine's eyes soften when she said, "Please bring happiness in the future for Jellal."

"Always." I promised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? Notice how my chapters are getting longer... Also thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited! If I made errors don't hesitate to tell me! Check out my other stories as well please... <strong>_

_**One Turning Two**_

_**1 Stone in a pile of 8 chains.**_

_**~ Silv**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**School made me spend hours doing homework I barely spend time on Fanfiction, my highest ever since school started is 1 hour. Anyways DRAMA IS COMING SOON. NOPE NOT SOON. STARTING NOW.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. If I owned Fairy Tail, Happy wouldn't even look like a cat... (Don't even ask what he will look like)...**_

Gray's POV

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squeals, clinging tightly on my arm. "Let go of me, Juvia!" I shouted harshly, trying to pull her off. She's been clinging on me ever since she saw me walking to school, what's worse of all is she has same classes as me.

"Gray-sama...you never minded before...usually you ignore.." Juvia spoke softly. I stared at her before narrowing my eyes. "I need my own personal space. Can you at least give me a break just once?!" I asked loudly, attracting some students passing.

Juvia's skin turned red with anger. "Fine! You'll regret what you said to Juvia!"

I rolled my eyes, is she seriously threatening me?

I sighed and continued going down the school halls. I saw Erza drop her binder. I rushed and helped clean the mess. "Oh hi Gray. Thanks! That would've taken me forever if you didn't help." Erza smiles widely, shifting her binder to her left side.

"You're welcome. We have class next together right? Let's walk together." I suggested.

* * *

><p>Juvia's POV<p>

I waited in the shadows before giving a quick glance. Erza huh? I'll make sure I'll ruin her. I went into class, giving glances at Gray once in a while. I stared at Erza for minutes, sure she was beautiful and smart, but wasn't I too?

Class finally ended and it was lunch time.

I waited outside the field where my friends and I meet up. We all have something in common, Gray.

"Juvia, how was it with Gray?" One of my friends ask. Three more friends joined in. "Nevermind that, Gray's interested in Erza." I said to them, causing gasps.

"Do you have any evidence though?!" Sherry asks. "She's right, you need evidence." Evergreen says.

"He asked her to walk to class with him!" I say with an irritated tone. "So?" Laki said. I rolled my eyes, "Not only that. I heard him ask Erza to hang out together once!"

"Well , what exactly are you trying to point out?" Evergreen questions, fixing her light brown wavy hair.

"I'm ruining Erza. Show her who's she's up against." I said darkly. Evergreen stared at me, "Ok, we know your obsessed, but if you get caught... better kiss goodbye to Gray. I'm not helping in any way, I found myself a new man."

"Same here, I don't wanna ruin Erza... I actually admire her. Juvia you should back down on this." Laki advised.

"What great friends you are!" I angrily shouted. I turned to Sherry and Chelia. "Guys?"

Chelia looked down and Sherry frowned. "If you really love Gray, you should let him be happy." Chelia says. Sherry nodded.

I stood up and stomped my foot, "Ok, I'll handle her myself."

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Today was one of those days where Jellal has lunch basketball practice. I saw Erza standing near a window, munching on her lunch and leaning on the window reading a book.

"Hey, Erza!" I greeted. She looked up from her book and fidgeted nervously. "O-oh hello, Lucy." She stutters.

"You ok?" I asked. She turned sideways so we were facing each other. "I'm fine. Aren't you usually with Jellal?" She asks.

I thought I saw the bush rustle a bit... My eyes widened when I saw an object coming towards our way.

"Watch out!" I shouted, pushing Erza to the side. I felt something heavy hit the side of my head and cheeks. My vision blurred but before I totally blacked out I saw a flash of blue.

* * *

><p>Erza's POV<p>

"Get the nurse! Call the medics! Just help her!" I shouted to the students, who quickly ran to the teachers and nurse.

We were normally chatting and in a blink, I'm pushed aside, and when I opened my eyes, glass shards and one rock was lying on the floor.

The rock wasn't big enough for a severe injury. I looked down at Lucy, her head wasn't bleeding, thank god, but she had some cuts on her cheeks that would heal in just weeks.

Why would anyone do this? I thought, looking around.

I heard sirens. Good, the medics are here, I thought. "Excuse us." The workers said, shoving me aside and laying Lucy down carefully on the cart bed.

I watched them hurriedly bring her into the medic truck. The person was aiming for me but failed...what is the reason for them to do such a thing? I thought.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

"That's enough for today! Get your sweaty butts outta here!" Coach Makarov whistles. I quickly changed, excited to see Lucy again.

As I passed the halls I heard whispers and people staring at me in pity. I gave them a confused look and walked up to them, "Umm, can you tell me what's all this commotion about?" I ask, pointing to the crowd of students.

The girls sweated nervously. "Lucy is your girlfriend correct?"

I nodded slowly waiting for her to continue. "Well.. someone threw a rock aiming for Erza but Lucy shielded her... and you know..." The other finished.

My eyes widened and I ran to the doors dropping my bag. The medic truck was starting to move. "Wait!" I shouted, running.

The truck didn't slow down or stop, they speeded up. The hard way it is, I thought. I ran full speed matching the truck's pace.

In minutes I made it to the hospital area. "Can I please see Lucy?" I begged. They pushed me aside and said, "Childrens should not allowed."

They went up to the second floor. I tried going in but the security stopped me. Nope, like that's gonna stop me.

I ran outside and quickly guessed where Lucy would be placed in. I waited for minutes outside so the doctors could finish what they do. I didn't wanna barge in when they were examining her or bandaging her. 20 minutes passed and that was more than enough.

I went to the window I guessed she was held in. I backed up and ran full speed crawling up the walls. "SOMEONES CLIMBING UP THE WALLS!" A man shouted.

I reached second floor and jumped through the window. Heh, three floors, four floors, more than 100. No one stops me from seeing Lucy.

I walked quietly up to her sleeping figure and held her hand. I kissed each cut on her face and held her hands before sleeping.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"No severe injuries..." The doctor says, walking to Lucy's room. He opened the door and gasped. "Riza! Why is that guy from yesterday here?!" The doctor exclaims.

"I-i don't know sir. There's no other way getting to the second floor unless you pass the securities.." the nurse says timidly.

The doctor looked at the window. "He couldn't possibly climb up from the parking area to the second floor?!" The doctor exclaims, his eyes popping.

Riza sighed. "Young love you know?"

The doctor sighed, "Wake him up. We need to check on her."

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. My hands felt strangely warm. "Young man you need to leave. You can visit her when we confirm she's fine." A rough voice said sternly.

"No. I refuse to leave." A familiar voice says. Jellal? I opened my eyes slightly, the bright lights burning.

"She's waking up!" A female voice exclaims. My eyes fully opened, "Jellal!" I squealed, tackling him. "She's injured but it doesn't look like it with that type of energy." The doctor mumbles.

"Thank god, you made me worry." Jellal sighed, kissing my cheek. The doctor and nurse fidgeted, "Umm, we'll do a check up later..." They said, backing away before closing the door.

"Never do something dangerous like that again!" Jellal scolds me. I nodded obediently before touching my face.

"U-um, do I look ugly?" I whispered, tracing the scars. He looked at me with soft eyes. "In my eyes, your always beautiful and each day passing by you become more beautiful."

I blushed at the comment. "How long have you stayed here?" I whispered.

"One whole day." Jellal answers bluntly. I gaped at him before crying. "O-oi why are you crying... u-uh u-um did I say something wrong?" Jellal panicks.

I laughed softly before answering, "No..it's just... I love you.."

"Don't we all?" He teased. "I love you too, Lucy."

* * *

><p>Gray's POV<p>

News about Lucy spreaded. I looked at the school newspaper. "Lucy Heartfilia shielded Erza Scarlet from a rock thrown outside. Erza claims that Lucy pushed her aside and was hit instead. Blah blah blah."

I threw the school news in the garbage. It wouldn't take even more than a minute to know who caused this incident.

Juvia.

I walked up to her locker and pulled out a sticky note writing 'Meet me after school' before sticking it on her locker.

* * *

><p>Juvia's POV<p>

Finally, I made it through school without getting suspected. I walked to my locker and was about to do my lock combination until I noticed a sticky note.

'Meet me after school'

-Gray

I bit my lips nervously. There was half an half chance. Either he knew it was me who threw the rock or he's actually ditching Erza and running back to me. ** (A/N much confidence.)**

I decided to meet him, even if he did found out it was me he has no proof.

I walked out in the fields, the green grass making soft crunch noises every step I make. I saw Gray standing there looking at the sky.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" I asked. He turned and faced me before moving inch by inch closer to my face. Making my heart beat wildy.

"Was. It. You?" He asked darkly, causing me to have goosebumps. I played the innocent act and answered, "What was me?"

"You. Threw. The . Rock. Didn't. You?!" Gray shouted, making my ears ring in pain. "N-no... I need to get going now.." I said in a frightened tone.

"I don't need you to answer me, but if you ever do anything like that, I'll make sure your life is a living hell. Get out of my eyes you obsessed freak." Gray snarled.

My eyes watered and I ran full speed. I'm not done yet, Erza.

* * *

><p>Erza's POV<p>

I walked to the room Lucy was held in. I stopped in front of the door and hesitated.

I opened it slowly, I saw Jellal and Lucy playing some sort of card game together.

"Oh hey, Erza!" Lucy greets. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. "Oh, I'm fine! The doctor will release me tomorrow!" Lucy says.

"Why did you shield me?.." I muttered. "That's obvious, we're friends! Right?" Lucy smiles.

"U-um, here's a thank you gift..." I said shyly, handing her a tiny box. "An ankle bracelet?" Lucy examined.

"Y-yeah, if you don't like it...you can sell it..." I mumbled. "Silly, Lucy would never sell things she recieves from a friend." Jellal laughed.

"I love it. Thanks Erza." She smiled. "W-well, I should get going." I replied, rushing out the door. Before fully closing it I heard Lucy giggle and say "Geez she always leaves fast."

I smiled a bit before frowning. Lucy is a friend right? How can I like my friend's boyfriend? I thought in shame. Even if I liked Jellal before they dated, it seems like they dated for life.

I barely know him...but why can't I stop this feeling?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was it good?! Yeah I know 1 Stone in a pile of 8 chains hasn't updated...but I'm halfway done! If I made spelling errors please do tell me. If you have an idea you want me to use you can tell me through reviewpm. If you somehow can't pm or review... dm me on ig: fairytaiil_ (We can also just have a friendly chat.) Also keep this in mind guys... I love you all!**_

_**~silv**_


	5. Chapter 5

Yayyy Another chapter! Loads of drama are coming in, also I'm sorry I can't update a lot. School has limited my time on fanfiction to one hour. Just know, you can always contact me! I always respond back as well, I have kik as well...if you wanna just chat because your bored I'm fine with that, but I'm a very plain talker.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Silv will only succeed in drawing stick figures.

Lucy's POV

"Welcome back, Lucy! Are you ok? Hurt?" Levy asks worriedly, examining me all around. I sweat-dropped. "I'm fine, why else would I've been released?" I sighed.

"I bought you juice, Lucy!" Cana grins, shoving a juice box in front of my face. "Thanks Cana, but you didn't need to." I smiled gratefully.

"Give her space guys." Jellal states, backing the two girls off. I sighed, "It's fine, Jellal."

"For you it is, but not for me. And what did I tell you about holding your back pack?! Give it to me!" Jellal orders, snatching my backpack.

"Geez, it's my head not my shoulders." I sighed. "Yeah! Lighten up Jello!" Cana cheers, swinging and arm over my shoulders.

"Ok...But you're not carrying this backpack until I think your ok." Jellal said, clutching the backpack. "Awe c'mon. Where are you gonna put it anyways? The lockers are too small to fit two." I point out.

"I'll carry it around me." Jellal defends. "Oi, it's a pink." Levy giggled. "As long as Lucy is fine, I'll walk around with hot pink high heels or a dress if I have too." Jellal says sternly.

"Nice boyfriend you got." Cana winks. My face exploded into red. "S-stop! Hand me my backpack! My shoulders are fine! It was the head that got hit not the shoulders!" I protested, jumping up and down trying to reach the backpack held up high.

"You can have it if you reach it." Jellal smirks. "Awe this isn't fair! Your way taller!" I whined. "Well, find a way." Jellal smirks once again.

I kissed him on the cheek. The sudden move made him stumble back in surprise. His hands went loose and the backpack plopped down the marble floor.

"Hah!" I boasted. "Fine...' Jellal sighs in defeat. "That was a show." Levy comments, followed by a whistle from Cana. "W-well that was the only way I can reach my backpack!" I defended.

Jellal's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Wanna do that again?" He smirks.

"Nope." I pouted, puffing my cheeks out. He pinched both of them and stretched them. "Awe hey you look kinda cute like this." He comments.

"S-Stopsh th-thish" I managed to say.

"Whatever love birds. Class is starting." Cana smirks.

* * *

><p>Erza's POV<p>

"I'm glad your fine, Erza." Gramps truthfully says. "Whoever did this...this is an act of hatred. Why would someone go this far? It's not an accident, if the rock broke through the window..whoever did this thrown the rock at full force. I still can't believe this..you guys aren't even high schoolers yet!" Gramps added in disbelief.

I looked down in shame, "I'm sorry I didn't see who the culprit is.."

"No , it's not your fault, Erza. I should've installed cameras outside the building." Gramps mutters. He looked at the clock, "It's about time you get to class. Get going, brat."

I gave a thin smile. "Bye Gramps."

He responded with a grunt. I closed the golden door behind me.

"Erza! You're okay!" my best friend Millianna cries. "Of course I am." I smiled.

"Where were you this morning?" She asks. "I was in Gramps office. We were discussing about the rock incident." I answered.

"If we find the person behind that, I'll make sure my neko neko will give a good scratching!" Millianna exclaims. I laughed, she has an obsession with nekos and she has over 10 nekos.

"I'm not kidding!" Millianna defends. "Hai hai." I laughed.

* * *

><p>Juvia's POV<p>

It was lunch break and I was sitting at the usual spot.

"Juvia." A serious tone says.

I swiftly turned my head around, "What Evergreen?"

Evergreen pushed her glasses up. "What you did was too far."

"She's right." Laki appeared. "So? It's not like Erza was injured!"I defended harshly. Chelia and Sherry appeared. "Erza wasn't injured, but if you aimed just a little lower, you would've hit a sensitive spot on the head and Lucy could've got a brain damage." Chelia sternly says, her eyes glaring down at me.

"It wasn't like I intended to hit Lucy! I just wanted to give Erza a small warning!" I shouted.

"You shouldn't hit anyone either! You're soo lucky that none of them were seriously injured. Juvia! Think about your future too! That kind of act can get you into delinquent school!" Evergreen warns.

I stood up and glared at them all. "What are you trying to say?"

"Knowing you, your probably gonna do another scheme even more dangerous. Stop it Juvia, there are more boys out there that are willing to return the same feelings. Gray isn't the only one. If you do like him, let him be happy." Sherry says.

Laki nodded. "We also worry about you, your still our friend. We don't want you to be in any trouble over something silly."

I stood there looking down. "Your right guys." I looked up, smiling. Truthfully, as long as it's not dangerous its fine right? Who says I can't make Erza's life miserable in another way. As long as it's not dangerous...

My friends sighed in relief. Evergreen didn't show a reaction. "Well, I'm gonna go check if Lucy's okay." I smiled.

They smiled back and nodded.

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

"Someone follow her." Evergreen instructs. "You noticed it too?" Laki says.

"Yeah, we known her too long to know that smile is fake." Sherry says, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't trust her...but we should at least wait to see what she does first." Chelia says.

"She's not the Juvia I know..." Evergreen mutters.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

I walked out of class and dropped my stuff into my next class. I didn't have lunch basketball practice today so I can eat with Lucy.

I excitedly walked up the stairs to the roof. I slowly opened the metal rusty door. I was greeted with the cool fresh wind.

"Jellal! Your finally here! I was starving." Lucy pouts. "Sorry, the halls were pretty crowded." I said. "There's a play showing in next month, should I try it out?" She says, munching on her salad.

"I thought you only did singing." I said surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm also interested in acting." Lucy admits, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, what play is it?" I asked, drinking water.

"Romeo and Juliet." Lucy answers. I choked on my water, 'U-uh are you okay?" Lucy asks, rubbing my back.

"No, you're not joining! There's a kissing scene!" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering? And it's only for the play. Please Jellal..." Lucy whines, using puppy eyes. "Fine... but that means I'll do it twice as much." I announced.

"Why?" She looks at me bewildered. "To clean it. Like I'm gonna let those germs stay on." I snorted. She laughed at me, "I can wash my lips you know?"

I bent down near her face, "But that's the boring way." I said planting a kiss on her lips.

"O-on th-the l-lips?" She stutters. I grinned, "Yup! Gotta do it before that Romeo actor does it first right?"

"W-whatever!" She shouts in embarrassment. "I love you." I suddenly said. "S-same" She quietly replied.

This relationship will never end, I thought smiling to myself.

* * *

><p>In Class (Last Period. Lucy, Jellal, Gray and Erza are all in the same fifth period) Normal POV<p>

"Has anyone seen the school play coming out?" Sensei asks.

Most of them raised their hands. "Is anyone interested in being Romeo?" Sensei asks.

"I am!" Jellal announces. Lucy gave him a questioning look. "I'm interested." Another classmate, Sting Eucliffe says.

"Ok, thank you for telling me." Sensei says, writing notes down. "Get your stuff packed, schools almost over." He shouts.

"Why?"Lucy asks. "So I can get the kiss, duh." Jellal answers. Lucy giggled, "I appreciate that but you don't have to go that far."

"Sure I do." Jellal says.

"Mom's making her amazing pasta tonight! You should come over!" Lucy says. "Don't I always come over?" Jellal laughs.

* * *

><p>Gray's POV<p>

"Hey Erza, let's walk home together. I live pretty close near you." I said.

The scarlet haired was staring off into space. "Huh? Oh? Sorry. I'm staying with Gramps today." She says. I dropped my head down in disappointment.

"Oh." I simply answered.

I walked away without saying bye. I wonder, if it was Jellal who asked her instead of me, what would've she say?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was it okayyy? And to answer some reviews... Natsu will show up! He has a purpose in the story but now he doesn't. Who would forget him? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If I made mistakes pm or review it. Thanks! <strong>_

**_With love_**

**_~ Silv_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Yusss, finally got to update! Did any of you read Watashi ni x Shinasai? It's such a good manga but sometimes so frustrating that I wanna flip a table. Anyways, hi. Please enjoy and leave a review below!_

Lucy's POV

"Gender Bender?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, sit down and let me explain fully." Sensei sighed, taking a list out.

"There was a sudden change, instead of Romeo and Juliet the play will be Snow White. Yes it will be gender bender. Don't ask why they did this but it seems like this class will all take part in the play, when I call out your names I want no objections or complaints."

Everyone held their breath. "Jellal you will be snow-white. Gray will be the evil witch. The seven dwarfs will be Levy, Cana...

"Of course it would be me." Levy sighed next to me. "Awe cheer up. You'll look cute in the costume." I said, poking Levy's sides.

"Lucy and Erza you two will be part of the make-up crew." Sensei suddenly says, making my head snap up.

"O-oh ok!" I nodded.

"If any of you guys have a character part in the play, you'll be staying after school to rehearse. Two minutes until the bell rings so pack your stuff kids!"

I sighed and shoved my binder in my backpack. Ah, it's raining today. I thought to myself.

"Bye Lu-chan!"

"Bye Lucy!"

"See you tomorrow Levy! Cana! And good luck!" I shouted back. "Should I skip today? It's raining." Jellal says behind me.

I turned around. "It's fine, I brought my umbrella today. Good luck." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"T-thanks, I'll try my best." He replied with wide eyes. I nodded and smiled. Jellal walked back into the building and giving me one last glance before turning.

I opened my backpack and took out the umbrella.

Splashes were heard in every step I took. Semester break will be here soon after the play.

"Welcome home, Lucy! Is Jellal with you?" Layla asks from the kitchen. "Nope. He has rehearsal." I answered sadly.

I heard my mom gave a soft laugh. "Young love these days. He'll walk home with you tomorrow." Layla says.

I could feel her smirk from the living room. I blushed and shouted back, "I-its not like I'm lonely!"

I could feel my mom's amused smirk when she replied, "Hai hai sure you aren't."

I sighed and went upstairs. "Hey Plue! Did you miss me?" I giggled. Plue responded by tackling me. He was one of the dogs you could only see in Fiore. No tail, an orange cone as a nose and he looks like a snowman but believe it or not he was a dog. He was really shy to strangers and never got near.

"Man, there's no homework...what should I do, Plue?" I asked Plue. "Puun Pun!" He responded.

"This is gonna be a long day..." I said to myself.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay, let's go!" Jellal yells, running out the door.

"H-hey wait for me!" I shouted.

"Y-you didn't tell me how your rehearsal w-went." I panted. "Well it sucked. Depressing. And painful." He responded casually.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Why? What did they do to you?"

He covered his mouth before laughing hysterically. "W-what?" I stuttered in confusion.

"Because you weren't there." He replied grinning at me. My face reddened and my hair suddenly became messy.

"Uh-uhm." I managed to say. He laughed and took my hand. "Let's go buy chocolates!" Jellal suddenly says, pointing to the assorted chocolate shop.

"W-wait I didn't bring money!" I protested. "But I did!~" He sang.

I sweatdropped. We entered the shop making the bells jingle.

"Which flavor would you like?"

"Uh err." I started, looking at Jellal. "Surprise us. We'll buy it in a small please." Jellal answers for me.

"Hai! Enjoy and please come again."

"Thanks!" Jellal says, handing money to the cashier.

We exited the shop. "Uhm, I'll pay you back." I said awkwardly fidgeting. "Didn't I tell you? As a boyfriend I'll be paying from now on." He replies, patting my head.

I puffed my cheeks, "Your gonna mess my hair."

"It's fine fine! Here, try one!" Jellal said, plopping a chocolate ball into my mouth. "Blueberry mixed with some vanilla...It's good!" I smiled.

"I know right? We'll stop by here everyday!" Jellal cheerfully says. "Oi we'll be fat!" I sighed.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later...<p>

"We're home mom!" I yelled, throwing my backpack on the floor.

"Oh! Welcome back!" Layla says, coming out from the kitchen. "Ayee! Wassup Jellal!" Layla says, awkwardly patting his shoulders. I rolled my eyes, "Mom. Your not a teenager anymore, no just no." I said with a straight face making Jellal laugh.

"Alright fine...It's good to see you again Jellal. Yesterday, Lucy was so sad and depressed. She was lonely without you. In her room all day talking to herself, sighing for twe-"

My face was crimson red. "Enough mom." I said, taking my hand off her mouth.

"I felt that way too." Jellal says nonchalantly. "Well, food will be ready in 10!" Layla shouts walking back to the kitchen.

I sighed and went upstairs. "Lonely huh?" Jellal says at the door frame. "S-shut up I wasn't!" I denied, throwing my pillow at him.

He caught it swiftly and threw it back full force hitting me square in the face. I was about to stand up and throw the pillow back but an idea came into my mind.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

I watched Luce tear up. "U-uhm sorry did it hurt that bad? Uh uh uhm hit me if you want!" I said panicked, my heart ached seeing Luce hurt. And the worst part is I caused it.

Her hiccups calmed down and a force collided my cheeks so suddenly making my eyes pop out. I shook my head and looked up.

"I guess I really am good for acting." Luce grins, her tears gone.

"Hey that scared me you know." I said with a serious expression. She looked guilty, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Did it hurt though?" I asked. "Kinda but not much." She replies.

"Come here." I ordered. She did as said. I stretched her cheeks. "S-stopsh."

"Doesn't this help?" I questioned, stopping. "I guess it does..." She mutters. "This is fun..." I commented stretching her cheeks once again.

"H-hey!"

* * *

><p>Mirajane's POV<p>

"We're here."

"Is this the place?" My manager, Touka Shinoharu says. I nodded while taking my sunglasses off. "It's not bad." I muttered examining the building.

"Shall we go in, Mira-san?" My bodyguard says. I nodded.

"We would like to see Makarov quickly. We're on tight schedule." Shinoharu says loud and firm scaring the attendance person a bit.

"It's M-Mirajane... Hai! Right this way!"

We knocked on the door twice. "Come in."

"Ah, it's Mira-san. Thank you so much for helping out and accepting the offer." Makarov says, bowing.

I bowed, "It's my pleasure to be the director of your school play."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I haven't updated for 173021703 days. Or so it felt that way. I was busy with schoolwork and stuff ya know? If it feels as if I haven't updated for a long time you can message me and that will motivate me! Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Sorry it didn't contain a lot of drama, I thought I should have tried fluff. Uhm so the next chapter will have the play. Leave a review at the bottom! Thanks!<strong>_

_**If i made mistakes please correct me.**_

_**~silv**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm back fellow peasants! No I'm kidding. Let's cut to the point: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_**

**_Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima. _**

**_Story owned by Silv._**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Alright kids! We have two weeks for preparations! Rehearsals, costumes and decoration! Let's give it our all and wow the crowd!" Sensei pumped his fists up.

Crowds of students cheered and rushed to their spots.

"Neh neh. Did you hear leaked information of our director?" A girl gossiped.

"No..did you?" The other replied, interested. "I heard the director is only 14!"

"Really? Well, we'll wait and see, now get a move on!"

Behind the stage was Lucy helping Jellal out with his lines. "Oh...what a lovely apple." Jellal said plainly.

"No no no! More emotion to it Jelly! Listen well, '**Oh,...**what a _lovely_ apple." Lucy said, putting emotions into her words.

"That's the same thing!" Jellal sighed in defeat. "No, you sound like a robot. I sound like a human." Lucy replies with a sassy tone.

"Hai hai." Jellal rolled his eyes with a faint smile. "Ugh, time for me to work on the practice makeup. You're on your own. Goodluck." Lucy said, giving a soft kiss before madly dashing away with a red face.

* * *

><p>Gray's POV<p>

"Gray-kun, this will be your costume..." a shy brunette says.

"Is this for real?" I sighed, looking at the purple tight robe. Well, it can't be helped...

"Get to rehearsal everybody! And let's rock this!" Sensei yells.

I walked on stage with the script in my hands. Since it was practice we didn't need to wear costumes.

*clank clank*

Normal POV

The students stopped and watched silently as clanking of heels echoed in the stage room. "Everyone, please welcome the director of this play" Sensei orders.

"Hiii~" The white-haired beauty waved, taking her sunglasses off.

"Your-"

"M-m'

"M-mira"

"MIRAJANE!"

Students rushed to Mirajane quick as lightning. "Can you sign my arm?"

"I love your music! I have all your albums!"

"You're more beautiful in person!"

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"What's the noise?" I asked to Erza, who was testing the makeup on a student.

"I don't know...want to check it?" Erza suggests. I nodded and looked pass the curtains. My eyes popped out.

"Mirajane?!" I exclaimed to myself. Calm it Lucy...Act professional... I said to my inner self.

I had the urge to run over to Mirajane but most likely that wouldn't happen with all the bodyguards around her.

I sighed in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Mirajane's POV<p>

"Now now...guys let's just get back to work..." I sweat-dropped. I gave a sign to my bodyguards. "This is why I told you not to introduce yourself too early." My manager Touka sighed from a few feet away.

I sighed and nodded. I looked around and tried finding somewhere I could at least escape until the crowd calms down.

I dashed to the stage and went behind the curtains.

The crowd ran behind me but got stopped by the bodyguards. "Phew." I sighed.

"U-uhm?" a voice said. "A-ah...Sorry! Had to escape the crowd out there for a while." I said to the blonde.

"U-u-u-" She stuttered. "Uh?" I laughed. "Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet." The scarlet haired says. "Is it ok if i sit here?" I asked. The blonde quickly nodded.

"Can I get an autograph? You're my idol and I've always wanted to be like you!" The blonde said passionately. "So, you're interested in acting, modeling and singing? What's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"A-ah, it's Lucy Heartfilia. And yes, I'm interested in all those!" Lucy answers.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Ah! She really is kind like they said she was! I thought inwardly. "Well then, Lucy Heartfilia. If you ever get a lead role in a play, I'll come for sure! And I'm sure you will be just like me one day." Mirajane smiled.

"Mira! The teacher says the students are ready and calm now!" a lady shouts, emerging from the curtains.

"Well, see you out there!" Mira waved, handing me a signed paper.

Was this real? I thought, my eyes spinning. "Lucy your eyes are spinning." Erza comments, laughing a little. I joined in the laugh, carefully putting the paper in my bag.

* * *

><p>2 Weeks Later...<p>

"Mom! It's time to go! Also, we need to pick Jellal up as well!" I shout, running down the stairs.

I ran to Jellal's and ringed the doorbell. "Hi , is Jellal ready?" I asked.

"Jellal!" Mystogan, Jellal's father yelled. "Coming!" Jellal's voice echoed, while sounds of foot stomps were heard.

"Don't fail. Sorry we can't come and watch but we need to take care of Wendy's flu." His dad smiled sadly.

"It's fine fine. I have Lucy." Jellal said, strapping an arm over my shoulder. I turned into a tomato. "H-hey! We're gonna be late!"

We walked back and went inside the waiting car. "Hello " Jellal greets. "No no! Layla is fine." Layla says quickly.

We sat together quietly while Jellal occasionally poked my sides. "Goodluck!" Layla said, before turning the car around.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Whoa! It's a full house!" Sensei commented peeking through the curtains. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, most are. Some of them just need to apply makeup and their done." A girl answers.

"Is Jellal, Gray and the 7 dwarfs ready?" Sensei asked. "Hai!" She answers.

"Bring them out. We're starting in 1 minute!" Sensei rushed. The girl quickly left to find Jellal and Gray.

"Get the narrator! Cue the lights! Open the curtains! We're ready!" Sensei instructed.

The room suddenly went dark causing the audience to quiet down. The curtains were slowly pulled revealing a narrator on a stepping chair.

**30 minutes after the play gone by:**

"Oh, hello there beautiful." Gray says with a cracked voice, dressed in the old lady costume. "Would you like this fine apple? It's so delicious!" Gray said, grinding the apple to Jellal's cheeks.

"Ohh? If it's so delicious why don't _you _eat it!" Jellal grinned back, grinding the apple to Gray's cheeks with much more force.

"Why you-! Just eat it!" Gray shouts irritated, throwing apples.

The crowd died in laughter.

"No! You go eat it yourself! Old hag!" Jellal shouts back. The two went head to head.

"U-uhm..." Mirajane says watching the play in the back room.

"A-ah! Stop them!" Sensei panicked. The curtains closed and Sensei nervously stepped out. "Ahahah the end...!" He shouted.

The crowd cheered causing a surprised reaction from him.

Back stage...

"Why you! You messed up the play!" Jellal complained.

"Nuh uh uh! If you were faster and took the apple maybe it wouldn't happen!" Gray retorts back.

"Guys guys. Calm down." Lucy sweat-dropped. "She's right, the crowd loved it anyways." Erza stepped in.

"Hmmph!" Jellal and Gray did at the same time, crossing their arms. "My my, that was a lovely performance!" Mirajane appeared.

"Are you going now?" Lucy asks. "Unfortunately yes. It was great to meet you all and I'll definitely come watch you Lucy!" Mirajane says.

"Miraaa. We're gonna be late." Touka glared. "Ok ok" Mirajane sweat-dropped. "I look forward working with you guys next time!" She bowed before running to her manager.

"S-she's so cool!" Lucy squealed. Jellal sweat-dropped and dragged Lucy in the makeup room. "You're taking this weird powder off my face." He orders sternly.

"Awe you look cute that way." Lucy pouts, while getting dragged across anime style.

"At least get this wig off!" Jellal shouts. "Fine, don't blame me if some of your hair comes off too." Lucy sighed.

"Nani?!" Jellal exclaims.

The two left the back stage leaving Gray and Erza alone dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sorry I didn't update for a while! <strong>** Also sorry it didn't contain much fluff. We're getting clossr to the feels! I'll try to update faster next time! Leave a review okay?! If i made mistakes please correct me.**_

_**I love you **_

_**-Silv**_


	8. Important Note! Please read

This is pretty important to me so please read all the way!

I plan on making another story (I just feel like i want to don't judge okay.) and I'm having a mental debate whether it should be...

Graylu or JeLu?

I was thinking of StiLu (because i LOVE Stilu) but Sting won't fit well. So i beg you guys! Think about it for a while and go on my profile and vote on my poll!

Tip: If you use moblie like me, scroll down and click 'Desktop site' so it shows poll on bio.

Guests: If you can't vote... Please review!

This is pretty important to me because I always felt as if my stories are never successful and so when I make a new story I want a fresh started where I won't feel as if it's not successful. Most of the time ships are a huge deal.

So what are you waiting for! Go on my poll and vote...

GrayLu or JeLu!

- Ily (insert heart emoji)

- Silv


	9. Chapter 9: Where are you?

Hello Hi Hola! **[GET READY...THE ****_FEELS_**** ARE COMING IN!] **

Lucy's POV

"Can you believe it's already our 2nd year here?" I asked happily to Jellal. After the play was over, months flew by and sooner than we thought, it was already our 2nd year at Fiore Primary.

"Mmm not really." He replied, poking my cheeks.

"Luuu-chan! Finally, you're here! Let's go check if we have classes together!" Levy said, dragging me. I sighed looking at the now far away Jellal as I was forcefully dragged by Levy.

"Yo Luce! We haven't seen each other after semester break! Want juice?" Cana offered. I sweat-dropped, "You're nothing different."

"Anyways let's go check our classes!" Levy chirped.

* * *

><p>Class of 8th:<p>

Lucy

Cana

Juvia

Evergreen

I sighed. "Jellal's not in the same class as me..."

"Forget about him! I'm not with both of you guys" Levy comically sobbed. "Look on the bright side! You're with Gajeel!" Cana slung her arm over Levy's shoulders.

Levy blushed.

"F-finally caught up to you guys."

I knew that voice instantly and turned around. "We're not in the same class huh?" Jellal muttered. "Don't think just because we don't have class together means you're not having lunch with me!" I pouted.

"Who else would I have lunch with?" Jellal smiled. "Enough! Tch love birds, you're gonna make me stick my straw up your nose if you continue." Cana lazily said.

"Well...might as well get to class." Levy said.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

"This is so good. You need to tell your mom to make more of this." Jellal gulped down.

"Slow down. Your gonna choke if you eat too fast." I laughed. The wind blew harder, my hair went crazy for a second.

"Wait- Luce what's this?" Jellal asked, pointing to the side of my neck. "Hmm, that? Oh. It's a birthmark." I answered.

The mark looked like a crooked star, it was a little darker than my natural skin color.

"Huh I never noticed before." Jellal said. "Forget about that. Eat!" I ordered.

"Haaai."

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV (Home)<p>

"I'm home, Mom!" I shouted, closing the door.

"Oh? Jellal's not with you today?"

"Nope. He has to take care of Wendy today." I answered, throwing my school bag down.

"Lucy, sit down. We need to talk." My mom said sternly. "What is it?" I asked, worried a little.

"Jude is coming home."

"That's great, Mom! We'll be a full family again!" I smiled widely. "That's not only it, we're moving.. Lucy we'll come back in two years.. I know you're in a relationship with Jellal but knowing him, even if you're in another planet he'll never try anything behind your back."

I smiled sadly. I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. Tears circled around my eyes, a tear drop slid down my cheek.

"Lucy. ...do you want me to tell Jellal instead?" My mom asked. I shook my head and wiped my tears. "I'll tell him myself."

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. Jude will be home at night. Pack your clothes."

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

I opened the door and there stood a gloomy Lucy.

"Come in, Luce. Is something wrong?" I asked. "Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, her big blue eyes looking up at the blonde.

"I-I'm moving to Crocus tomorrow." Lucy cried. I frowned, "Why are you crying? This isn't a goodbye. We'll see each other again am I right? I'll wait for you here forever. There's no other girls I'll ever look at except you. We'll call and text each other everyday okay?" I said.

Lucy sniffed. "Are you even sad?"

"Of course, even if we can't see each other that doesn't mean my feelings won't change. We can video chat as well."

"I g-guess your right..." Lucy hiccupped. "Lucy-san..when you come back, I'll be all grown up!" Wendy grinned widely.

I smiled at my little sister. "I'll look forward to that." Lucy sniffed, ruffling Wendy's blue hair.

"Let's watch one last movie together before you move okay?" I asked. She nodded slightly. "Did you tell Levy and Cana?" I asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yes..."

Even after what I said, the weight in my chest didn't drop.

* * *

><p>Normal POV (Morning)<p>

"Lucy honey. I'm sorry about this..." Jude said sadly. "It's okay, Dad." I hugged him.

"Did you get everything packed?" Layla asked. I nodded. "Place it in the truck, we're traveling in a cab and the truck will move our things to the house.

"Okay." I said, handing over my bags.

"Luu-chan!"

I turned swiftly around. Levy and Cana were running full speed to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, holding back my tears. "Hehe we skipped class. We just wanted to say..." Cana started.

"You'll always be our best friend and we'll wait for you to come back. Don't forget us." Levy finished.

Tears dropped down. "I won't ever forget you guys."

"And...the other love bird's family can stop hiding." Cana sweat-dropped .

"Oops..." Grandine said, stepping out behind a bush. "Busted." Mystogan said.

"It's because of Jellal-ni's nervous walking. He kept stepping on stones and sticks." Wendy said.

Jellal popped out. "We'll miss you guys." Grandine said to Layla. Mystogan and Jude did a handshake. "Long time no see bud."

"Jellal?" I said quietly. "U-uhm, I wanted to give you this..." Jellal said, holding out a necklace with a golden heart in the center.

"Wheoooooo" Cana whistled. I blushed. "Thank you..." I said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Gah! I just got back you know!" Jude teased. "Lucy dear, it's time we have to go." Layla said.

I pulled out my cellphone and pointed at the screen. Jellal pulled out his and pointed at the screen as well.

I nodded and hopped in, Jude sat on my left while Layla sat on my right.

The car started moving, I looked behind. The group was waving a goodbye. I gave a small nod.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

**I miss you already. - Lucy **

I smiled and texted back. **Are you almost near Crocus?****  
><strong>

I waited for her reply.

30 minutes...

Her reply still didn't come.

2 hours...

I sighed, rolling on my bed. I haven't done anything except stare at my phone for 2 hours.

Tomorrow morning...

"Jellal! It's time to go to school! Get ready!" Grandine yelled from downstairs. I automatically went to my phone and checked to see if there was any reply from Lucy.

Still none. Maybe she was too tired and fell asleep? I thought hopefully.

* * *

><p>2 months later...<p>

I can't believe it. It's been two months and she hasn't replied at all. Could it be she forgot about me already? Wait- worse. What if, she found a new boyfriend and is dumping me by ignoring me?!

I panicked then calmed down. Lucy would never do that, I'm overreacting.

"Jellal?" Erza asked. "What?" I lazily answered. Since Lucy left Erza was the closest friend of mine that was a girl.

"You're always spacing out. Is it because of Lucy?" She asked slowly.

I sighed and nodded. "Maybe she broke her phone? She'll be fine." Erza assured. "Moreover, you should concentrate more during basketball games."

I slammed my hands on my desk. "Excuse me if I always imagine Lucy sitting on the bleachers!" I shouted, luckily it was lunch and nobody else was here.

"Sorry..." I muttered, immediately regretting my words.

"It's fine.." Erza answered awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Time skip [2 years]<p>

I stood in front of the school yard. It's been 2 years and I hadn't received slightest contact from Lucy. I was 16 now attending Fiore High

"See you Jellal!" Levy and Cana yelled, they weren't able to contact Lucy either.

I nodded slightly and looked up at the sky.

"Are you looking up at the same sky as I am now, Lucy?" I muttered, looking at the blue sky.

* * *

><p>Mirajane's POV<p>

I pushed my sunglasses up, walking down the street of Crocus. I've heard news from Jellal two years ago that no one could get in contact with Lucy.

I bumped into someone. "O-oh so-" I gasped and covered my mouth.

"L-lucy!" I cried. "Excuse me?" The person said. "Y-you don't remember me?" I stuttered.

"Sorry...do I know you?" The blonde asked. "Yes! I'm Mirajane Strauss!" I said.

"Oh you're the famous idol! It's nice to meet you!" The blonde said, pushing up her sunglasses.

I took off her sunglasses forcefully. "H-hey!" She yelled. I took a clear look at her. Blue eyes. Lucy has beautiful brown eyes not sky blue.

"O-oh...I'm sorry." I said, quickly walking away with humiliation. I got the wrong person...And i was so sure it was her.

I'm sorry Jellal. You asked me to search Crocus but I couldn't find her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I kinda promised I would update One Turning Two but I didn't have motivation to write One Turning Two. I felt like writing Love- You and I. Sorry! Anyways if you enjoyed this chapter leave a review thanks so much! If i made mistakes pls review it! Ily (insert heart emoji here)<strong>_

_**-Silv**_

_**Note: Won't update unless at least 8 reviews**_


	10. Chapter 10 Lucy Hoshino

Literally sick af now ohmygosh. *gets tissue and blows nose* *drops in pile* Sorry I haven't updated fast. Tbh i have those days where I'm like "Ehh don't feel like writing today" and one of those days where I'm on fanfiction all day. Also! I'm copying my stories on Wattpad starting January 13th! (Coming Soon!) . Some of the chapters will improve a little. You can tell it's me because my name is exactly the same XD.

Fun fact- Hi I'm Silv and we can be friends and go ride unicorns together and I'm cool. (right?)

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

"Don't forget to pack clothes for tomorrows trip!" Mr. Tanaki yelled

Tomorrow was the trip to Crocus, where Lucy was...possibly. Chances are we won't even go to the city she's in. I've lost all hope in finding her. Even Mira roamed for weeks and still couldn't find Lucy .

"Ready to go?" Erza asked.

"Sure." I said coolly, swinging my bag acrossed my shoulders. I trudged along the sidewalk while Erza happily walked.

"What's with the gloomy mood? Cheer up once in a while." Erza nudged me.

"I guess." I bluntly answered. I probably hurted her feelings a bit because her face cringed.

"Well, this is where we seperate. Don't forget to pack clothes!" Erza yelled, waving.

* * *

><p>Next day...<p>

"Get on the bus! Load your bags in the back and take a seat!" Mr. Tanaki shouts, while taking attendance.

I placed my bags in the back and sat nex to Erza.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to Crocus before." Erza's eyes sparkled.

"Same. I wonder how people live there..." I mutter, drifting off. "Probably not much different since we're basically two cities away." Erza replied.

"Well, I'm going to sleep " I closed my eyes. I heard Erza make a short laugh before drifting to sleep.

...

"Jellal! Wake up!" A voice called out to me.

"Jellal!"

I felt pain on my skin, my eyes shot open. "Finally, we're here. Get your bags." Erza rolled her eyes. I drowsily nodded and got up. I grabbed both my bag and Erza's.

"Here." I said, handing her bag. "Thanks."

"Okay! We're going to go in groups." Tanaki sensei mentioned. Everyone nodded and patiently waited.

"Cana, Jellal, and Sting!"

"Awe c'mon Jellal! You're always gloomy ever since you heard about the trip! Cheer up!" Cana said, pushing a box of juice.

"No thank you." I immediately rejected. "Well, looks like I'm with you guys." Sting said, cracking a cheerful smile.

"We'll meet back here in 2 hours! We all have maps right?!" Sensei Tanaki yells.

"Hai!"

Sensei did an approving nod. "Go explore!"

* * *

><p>"Damn this street is crowded." I said under my breath.<p>

"Hey Cana, Sting. Where should we..." I stopped as I realized I lost them. "...go." I finished.

"Ugh, my phones out of battery?" I sighed. I decided to might as well stop by a market to grab ice cream, man was it hot.

"Ow!"

I looked down, my heart skipped a beat as I saw blonde hair.

"U-uhm sorry."

"Lucy?" I whispered, looking into her eyes. Blue. They weren't brown as Lucy's. But somehow I was attracted to her.

"That's the second time now..." The girl muttered. "Hehe... Actually my name is Lucy but I'm pretty sure I'm not the one you're looking for."

"My name's Lucy Hoshino."

Same first names but not last name... I thought in disappointment.

Lucy Hoshino had long blonde hair to near her waist, she was slim and with a quite busty chest, blue sky eyes, pale clear skin, long eyelashes and plump lips. What was she, a model?

"U-uh sorry." I said, blushing. 'I love Lucy...why am I blushing to a girl I met only for a minute?' I thought , having shame.

"Actually, I'm lost a little..." Lucy said shyly. I felt as if i had to help her. "W-well...I was with a friend and I got lost in the crowd. I didn't bring my cellphone...and I never been to this part of the city." Lucy said, her head hanging down low.

"Where was the last place you were with your friend?" I asked. "The street across. My friend disappeared when the crowd scattered and I somehow was pushed here." Lucy answered.

"Let's look around." I said, extending a hand. She looked at it , she looked up at me and back down. She shyly shook her head. "Do you want to get lost again?"

She sighed and linked hands with me.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

It's warm and has a familiar feeling, I thought.

I felt a bit guilty since I already had a boyfriend and I shouldn't be doing this, but I honestly didn't want to get lost.

My hands started to sweat a little from nervousness. 'Will he notice? Should I let go just for a while?'

I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. I slowly broke the link between our hands. I wiped my hands on my skirt and looked up.

Panick slowly went through my body when I couldn't see his navy blue hair. Being only about 5"4 feet I couldn't see well.

I didn't know his name. I gasped as someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me.

"Don't do that again!" He scolded. "S-sorry." I said, tearing up.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

Shit shit she's crying...but it's kinda cute. I slapped myself. 'What the hell did i just think?'

"U-uhm you okay?" She asked, wiping tears. I sweat-dropped, "D-dont cry.." I said while blushing a little.

She sniffed and nodded. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Jellal. Jellal Fernandes" I replied.

"Hmm...I like that name.." She muttered.

"Anyway, let's get back to finding your friend." I advised. Lucy nodded. "Fernandes-san, shouldn't it be best if we go stop by a store and use the telephone there?" She suggested.

"Oh...sure let's go there." I pointed to the gas station. We walked hands linked to the gas station until...

"Lucy!"

Lucy spun around and ran to the direction of the voice.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Don't do that again...I was worried sick!"

Jellal looked up. A man about his height with salmon hair, light tanned skin and brown orbs. Jellal's heart dropped a little as I saw him. This was her friend? Jellal thought. "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel. Thanks for helping my girlfriend. She gets lost so easily." He laughed.

"Natsu! It was a crowd and you know I'm short!" Lucy pouted.

"O-oh... No problem." Jellal forced a smile. "Thanks Fernandes-san! I really appreciated it!" Lucy waved, walking hand in hand with her boyfriend.

Lucy's POV

Awe...He was really nice, I thought feeling down. "Hey Lucy." Natsu said.

"Hmm?" I answered. "I love you." Natsu said. I blushed, somehow I was hesitant to say this but, "Love you too." I said back.

"Let's get you back to where you're suppose to be, Auntie Yui is probably worried as well." Natsu says. I nodded in agreement. Time to go back to the usual lifestyle..

* * *

><p>Gray's POV<p>

"Gray-sama!"

"Gray-san!"

The girls cooed around me. I smirked at them. As I thought, switching schools was better. After Lucy left, I confessed to Erza. She rejected me and told me to wait until she had feelings...I waited for a whole year. I had hope, until she told me, "I'm sorry." And ran to Jellal.

I was right, she snatched her chance of getting Jellal right after Lucy left.

"Heh...you girls are useless. Get out of my sight!" I yelled. The girls scrambled, "What's up with him?" One said.

I tched and threw the glass water .

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

I laid on my bed holding my phone. I flipped through my photos and stopped at a photo of Lucy and I. She had two ponytails up one on each side and I was on the right and she was on the left

I smiled as I remembered the day we took the photo together. I wonder.. if she still has the photo on her phone as well.

Please read below ending caption! Important!

* * *

><p>Ugh forgot to add this but!<em><strong><span> Lucy did have two ponytails one on each side in Middle school. The photo was not mentioned in the story but yes they did take a tons of photo together.<span>**_ Sorry I didn't add that in. If i made errors please correct me! Drop a review and please be aware my new story is coming out! *squeal*

-Silv


End file.
